mylittleponyfanon2fandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Luna
'Princess Luna ' is an alicorn. She raises the Moon at night. History Princess Luna was born many generations ago. The unicorns were the ones who rose the sun and moon, but, the unicorns thought that there should be two special unicorns to raise the sun and moon, but, instead of unicorns, two alicorns were chosen, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Celestia rose the sun for the first time, and earned her cutie mark, then, when night fell, it was time for Luna to raise the moon. The unicorns gathered around Luna, and cheered for her, Luna then used all her strength, and rose the Moon. Everypony cheered as Luna's cutie mark appeared, a crescent Moon. Luna and Celestia then became raisers of the sun and moon. Many years later, the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony, Discord, was terrorizing Equestria with the power of the Chaos Element. Then, Celestia and Luna discovered the Elements of Harmony from the Tree of Harmony. The two sisters used the magic of the Elements to turn Discord into stone, and save Equestria. After this, the other residents of Equestria made Luna and Celestia rulers of Equestria. Throughout the generations, Luna was sadded by the fact that the ponies enjoyed Celestia's wonderful sun, but shunned through Luna's night. Morning was arriving, Celestia stood upon the balcany of the castle, she told Luna that it was time to lower the moon to make way for the sun, Luna stood in front of her sister, angrily, replying "not another step,", "did you really expect me to sit by while they all bask in your precious light!?". Celestia tried to reason with Luna, but Luna ignored her sister, then, "there can be only ONE princess in Equestria, and that princess, will be ME!", Luna then was possessed, she couldn't control herself, with a flash of light, the princess transformed into Nightmare Moon, Celestia stood in horror of what her sister had become. Nightmare Moon threated to cover the world in eternal darkness. Celestia knew what she had to do, the elder sister ran to the room where the Elements of Harmony were located, Celestia grabbed the six stones, Nightmare Moon flew high above the sky, Celestia felt sad, she didn't want to do this to her sister, but she had no choice. With a flash of light, Celestia muttered the words: "I'm sorry, sister" while a giant rainbow covered Nightmare Moon, and then banished her within the moon. Princess Luna, now within the moon, is told by Nightmare Moon that she is indeed in the moon. Luna wanted to feel at home within the moon, using all of her magic, she created a giant replica of Equestria within the moon. Luna then realized that it would be lonely without any ponies around, so, Luna used her magic to create imaginary replicas of all the ponies. Luna then created a giant replica of the castle, Luna then awoke in her new creation, she saw a replica of Celestia stand upon her, Luna walked up to the imaginary alicorn, Celestia then told Luna that it was her first day back in Equestria, and she should go make some friends. Luna then walks out the castle, and into a imaginary world. She comes across a purple unicorn, this unicorn is a imaginary replica of Twilight Sparkle. Twilight tells Luna that she is looking for her books. Luna then comes across imaginary replicas of Rarity, AppleJack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash... and Pinkie Pie. Luna finds one of Twilight's books, and brings it back to her. Twilight thanks Luna and asks if she can find the others. Luna then finds a large area full of floating islands, Luna finds Twilight's books scattered all about. Luna collects most of the books, with one left. Luna finds the last book, but this one is different from the others, this one was grey colored, and had "Mare in the Moon" written on it. Luna shrugged it off and grabbed the book, but when she grabbed it, she heard this loud bang noise. She shrugged it off and went back to the main area. She is told by all the ponies that Pinkie Pie is looking for her, Luna finds Pinkie Pie, who tells her about throwing a party, but, as Pinkie Pie is talking about her party, Nightmare Moon attacks, Luna can see Nightmare Moon going inside Pinkie, Pinkie is confused by this, but Nightmare Moon possesses Pinkie Pie, causing the imaginary replica of Pinkie Pie to be killed and reborn as Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon possessed Pinkie Pie because Pinkie was the most happy and cheerful pony, and Luna was fond of this since Luna wanted somepony that could make her feel happy on the Moon, the Nightmare Moon wanted to destroy that happiness, by killing the one pony that could make Luna happy. After this, Luna passes out, and awakes, it is night, and the stars are shining, Luna walks for a bit, but then, she sees it, the possessed Pinkie Pie in front of her, with black eyes with a tiny white pupil. Luna passes out at the sight. After this, the possessed Pinkie Pie haunts and attacks Luna throughout her numerous attempts to escape the moon. Luna tries numerous times to escape from Nightmare Moon by using her magic to restore the replica of Equestria, but Nightmare Moon strikes back by using her black magic to make the Moon like what it really is, dark, red, and full of monsters. As Luna once tried to restore her replica of Equestria, instead of throwing her right in the living hell, Nightmare Moon unleashed a group of nine rabbits, Luna discovers one of these rabbits, and follows it to another area of the moon, here, it is night, and there are lots of floating islands. Luna collects a bunch of rabbits, once Luna collected the eighth rabbit, Nightmare Moon opened up a hole in the ground which wasn't open before. Luna goes down the hole and finds the final rabbit, except this rabbit was red, Luna shrugged it off and grabbed the rabbit, then, she heard this loud thump sound. Luna then walked, and saw a path, a shadow of the possessed Pinkie Pie stands next to the path, though Luna doesn't notice it. Nightmare Moon then does what she usually does by making the Moon dark, and red. As Luna walked down the path within the Moon, she sees shadows of the imaginary replicas of the ponies she created. These replicas are now afraid of Luna because they think that it was Luna who killed and possessed Pinkie Pie. As Luna walks down the path, she sees this giant cloud of darkness starting to chase her, sounds of monsters can be heard as Luna runs as fast as she can to escape. Luna then reaches the end, where the monster noises can still be heard, a giant Pinkie Pie can be seen, which changes from the happy normal Pinkie to the Nightmare Moon possessed Pinkie, then, these platforms appear, Luna jumps on one of them, and they disappear, Luna then sees a bunch of evil ponies starting to surround her, these ponies are imaginary ponies Luna created, but were corrupted by Nightmare Moon, soon, Luna awakes in a giant maze, she walks up, and sees this giant orb, as she looks closely in the orb, she can see the face of Nightmare Moon, Luna then finds out who is doing all this to her. Luna then escapes from the cave, but was covered in darkness, and eventually passes out. Luna then awakes in the same spot she got the red rabbit, she is all bloody, but she ignores it and goes on the search for Nightmare Moon. Luna then finds her way to a giant island, there, she sees a replica of the moon that she created. Luna then walks down the island, but after a while, she gets tired, and decides to rest for awhile. Luna then falls asleep, she then wakes up in this white space, Luna, confused, walks down the black path, and she sees a giant floating box, she jumps at it, and it disappears, the black path then turns white. Luna walked ahead, and these blue squares appear, soon the squares made a sky. Soon clouds and ground are formed too, Luna walked ahead, but all of the sudden the ground disappears, and Luna falls deep in the Moon, where it is dark and red. Luna is confused, and scared, she walked for a while, and she can hear the voice of Nightmare Moon echo through her head, Luna keeps telling herself that this is not real and that she's dreaming, but Nightmare Moon repeats in her head that it's real. Soon, black and white boxes appear in the ground, Luna keeps telling herself: "it's not real, it's not real", then Nightmare Moon summons the giant cloud of darkness, Luna then runs for her life, she can hear Nightmare Moon laughing. Luna then ran into a dead end, and the darkness got her. Luna then awoke back where she fell asleep, she tells herself that it was just a dream. Luna then sees these shadowy figures ahead, curious, Luna walks up to them, Luna then realizes that these shadows are the same shadows of the imaginary ponies, who are once again, afraid of Luna. Luna walks to the end of the island, and into a dead end, Luna turns around, and notices that the shadow ponies are gone, she shrugs it off and walks ahead, she looks around, trying to make her way through the darkness. Then, Luna gasped at the sight of the giant black alicorn standing in front of her, Luna had found her, she had finally found Nightmare Moon, Luna then challenged Nightmare Moon to a battle, Nightmare Moon agreed, after a long battle, Nightmare Moon uses her magic to send Luna to the core of the moon: the deepest, darkness, and most creepiest area of the Moon. Nightmare Moon then tells Luna of how she can shatter the Moon in pieces, along with Luna within it, Luna then challenges Nightmare Moon's strength, and walked ahead, Nightmare Moon then laughs evilly, and the ground starts cracking apart holes were everywhere, Luna then ran for her life as she tried to dodge the holes, Luna then tried to jump for the platform, but failed, she screamed as she fell to the bottom of the Moon, Nightmare Moon laughed evilly at the sight of Luna falling to her death. Then, with a splat, Luna fell at the bottom of the Moon, her body was bloody, and she was dead. Nightmare Moon laughed evilly as she said the words: "The night will last forever! MHAHAHHAHHAHAHAH!!!" as Luna was bloody and dead, Nightmare Moon then possessed Luna's dead body, causing Luna to be "reborn", when Luna was possessed, her appearance changed to Nightmare Moon's appearance. Nightmare Moon then used all her strength, and used the power of the stars surrounding the Moon, and unleashed a giant dark fury, causing a giant hole to be created in the moon, Nightmare Moon then escaped from the Moon, and returned to Equestria. Nightmare Moon was then defeated by Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy with the power of the Elements of Harmony, and was banished back to the Moon. Princess Luna, now no longer possessed, lied on the floor, she then saw her big sister, Celestia, Luna then accepts Celestia's offer to rule Equestria with her agian. Then Luna was welcomed back to Equestria. Luna is still worried that Nightmare Moon would return, and would haunt her again. Luna tries to never think about her troubled past, and leaves it behind. Category:Female Characters Category:Alicorns Category:Royalty Category:Under Construction